Brothers series
by Morwen Esteliel
Summary: A series of short stories proving how strong the bond of brothers of heart and blood are.
1. Fatal Attack

Disclaimer not mine

Feedback if you have time...

Summary a simple patrol turns out for the worst.

It was a lovely warm spring morning in Imladris; there were two patrols ready to leave in the courtyard.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Elladan asked his twin.

"Yes, it's not like we haven't been on separate patrols before is it?" Elrohir assured him, "I'll be fine brother, as I'm sure you will too."

"Very well, I'll see you later." He smiled and led his patrol toward the south whilst Elrohir headed east.

"My lord," a guard turned to Elrohir, "there are a group of Humans heading this way...they do not look friendly."

"Stay here, I'll go for a closer look," the younger son of Elrond said, making his way cautiously toward the band of men, his sword at his side.

"Be careful." The other Elf warned; they knew his twin would react badly if anything happened to him, Elrohir just nodded and signalled for them to keep quiet.

A twig snapped.

The men in the small group all looked around toward the Elf that remained hidden in the bushes, alerted to another's presence, bows and swords were ready. Suddenly a tall being came from the bushes, the men did not hesitate to shoot the intruder down before it had a chance to speak.

Elrohir had been about to assure the men that he was no threat when he felt something sharp lodge itself in his shoulder, another a little lower, miraculously missing his heart. He hit his head as he fell to the floor and spiralled into unconsciousness.

"Daro," a voice yelled, the men stopped still, "move away from him," one of the Elves threatened, aiming an arrow at the Human leader's heart.

The other Humans pointed their weapons as more Elves came from the trees.

"Move away from him. NOW." Glorfindel demanded, "Lower your weapons, we will not use ours unless you start first."

"Dunt trust your kind." He said simply.

"Trust us or not, we must get to our friend, he could be mortally wounded. We need to get to him, and cannot do that unless you move away from him." He spoke with urgency in his voice.

"You Elves are immortal...you know nothing of death...you don't have to watch your kind die every day...now you can."

With lightening moves Glorfindel pinned the Human against a tree and had a dagger to his throat. "Listen you pathetic worthless form of life," he hissed, "You tell your men to move away from that Elf otherwise he will not be the only one dying this day."

"Move away," he called, allowing the Elves access to their fallen companion. "There's nothing you can do for him anyway Elf, the arrows were poisoned from a plant of which there is know known cure, he will die anyway."

"Well that remains to be seen." Glorfindel muttered kneeling next to the fallen Elf. "What plant is it?"

"What's it to you?"

"So he has a chance to live." Glorfindel glowered at the unhelpful man.

"It won't do you any good you know...told you...now we'll be off."

"Stop them," Glorfindel ordered and elvish arrows flew into their targets before the Humans had a chance to react and he stalked over to the Human leader who was dying from an arrow protruding from a lung. "Shame," he murmured, "I'm sure Lord Elrond would have loved to have brought the murderer of his youngest son to justice, oh well I'll have to spare him the pleasure." He glared to man literally to death.

"Lord Glorfindel." A young warrior brought his attention back to the fallen Elf, "I don't think he will last... if the arrows were poisoned as he said then I don't think he will last long."

"I will get him back to his father, go to the southern patrol and fetch Elladan and tell him it is urgent, but don't give him full details."

"Yes my lord." He bowed and sprinted off into the trees.

It was a quiet afternoon in Imladris, a rarity in itself, for the twins were out on patrol, but to Elrond it was a welcome quiet, for once, seeing he had much work to be getting on with, unfortunately the peace was disturbed by Glorfindel yelling for him. Didn't he go out on patrol with the twins? Shrugging slightly he met his friend in the hall. He seemed apprehensive.

"Sorry to disturb you Elrond..." he started.

"Calm yourself Glorfindel, what has happened? You look like you have run from the Eastern border...you have...what..."

Glorfindel ignored his lord's questions as he dragged him toward the healing wing.

"Glorfindel, tell me what has happened." He demanded.

"Elrohir was shot by Humans...they said there was no cure for the poison...I'm sorry my friend, I d not think there is anything we can do for him."

He looked to see Elrond had frozen outside the door and could guess the fears and thoughts running through his mind.

Elrohir...shot...poison...nothing we can do...Elrond had barely been able to register the keywords after his son had been shot.

"I sent someone to fetch Elladan, he'll be here shortly, go on in, I'm sure he'll want to see you." Glorfindel pushed the lord into the room before going off to look out for Elladan.

"Halt, who goes?" Elladan demanded hearing something coming toward them.

"My lord, you are needed back home at once." The breathless guard told him.

"What?" Why? Has something happened?" he demanded.

"Your brother my lord...he's been injured..." hearing the words brother and injured in the same sentence sent the Elf rushing toward Imladris, dreading what was wrong.

"My lord," a healer joined Elrond outside the room, "We have managed to get samples of the poison from the arrowheads, and we are having trouble identifying the cure."

"Very well, I'm sure we'll be able to find something." He tried reassuring himself as much as the healers.

Hours later there had been no word from Elladan nor had Elrond been able to find a cure.

"My lord, we are out of samples."

"Have there been any reactions with any of the common antidotes?"

"No my lord..." he trailed off hearing a string of dwarvish curses.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"No that is not good enough; there should be more antidotes around here. I will not accept that will all the cures we have that we do not possess one for this poison."

"My lord...we do not know they type of poison we are dealing with..."

"Well we should." He growled.

"My lord, your son asks for you." a servant entered the room, without another word he left and went a few doors down, dreading to face his dying son.

Was he not the greatest healer in Arda? Should he not be able to do something? What good was being a healer if you could not even save your son? At least his wife had lived and was in Valinor...but Elrohir...he trailed off entering the room.

"Ada?" Elrohir whispered weakly, sensing his father entering the room.

"I'm here my son," he assured quickly taking a seat on the edge of the bed and started smoothing the hair from his sons face.

"I'm not going to survive am I?" he asked weakly, "the poison..."

"I'm sorry Elrohir...the poison is unknown to us...there is nothing we can do...I tired my son...I really tried..."

"I know Ada...you cannot do more than try." he whispered placing a hand on his fathers.

"I failed you Elrohir, something in my heart tells me I failed you..."

"No Ada, you have done what you can...no one can ask for more..." he squeezed the elder elf's hand lightly and changed the subject, "Where's Dan..." Elrohir looked for his twin.

"He is on his way," he noticed his son was trying to rise, "No, stay down, safe your strength."

"Love you Ada," he whispered.

"I know my little Elf Knight, I love you too, know that always." He gently kissed the top of his sons head and held him close one last time. "I can hear Elladan coming; I'll leave you two alone." He kissed him once more.

"Namárië Ada," he whispered.

"Namárië ion nîn," he whispered leaving the room.

Elladan skidded to a halt next to him, his hopeful eyes searching the elder's eyes, but was only returned with a tear glazed glance.

Only mere minutes passed before Elrond heard Elladan's heart rendering cry, and knew that his youngest son had died.

Things were not going to be the same without him.


	2. Losing You

Disclaimer I only own the little poemy thingy

Summary directly after Fatal Attack, how does Elladan react?

The Elf sped down the corridors, mowing down anything in his path until he finally skidded to a halt, seeing his father step out before him, a grieving expression painted on the elders face, leaving to give the twins' time alone. He knew it was not good, but neither said a word and the younger silently entered the room, his heart dreading what he would find.

Could this feeling really be true?

Am I really loosing you?

Through this bond that we share,

I am feeling a painful tear.

"Was wondering when you would come." Elrohir croaked, offering a smile sensing his elder twin slowly enter the room.

"Well, it is the last time I let you go out on patrol alone," Elladan's smile covered the true feelings in his heart, but his twin was not fooled.

"Dan...I..."

"Shh, you must rest, you'll need your strength..." he protested.

"I'll have plenty of rest where I'm going brother...you need not worry..."

"No, you will be fine Ro, trust me brother...father can heal anything..."

"Not quite everything, Elladan," a trembling hand caught the elder's arm as he looked away.

"No...you can't...I won't let you..." he whispered, his voice tight with emotions.

"You have no choice Dan," his breath hitched, "I am moving on...the poison...I can feel it...not long left..." he whispered.

"I won't let you leave me." He protested vehemently, "you can't..."

"Understand me Dan...I am not afraid...you have to go on..."

"Not without you...I cannot go on without you...you're everything to me...brother..." he did not notice the tears gliding down his face.

"And you are to me..." the trembling hand moved to the elder's cheek, gently brushing away the tears, "brother..."

"I don't want to loose you..."

"You'll never loose me, I'll always be with you, you know that."

"Not at my side...we won't be able to..." his breath hitched.

"I know, don't mean I won't be with you...we will see each other again..."

"Doesn't make it hurt less..."

"I...know...love...you..."

"Love you too," he pulled his twin up gently into a loving hug and kissed the top of his head.

I can't believe it is really true,

I can't believe I've lost you.

In my mind we were always together,

Nothing could keep us apart.

The body fell limp in his arms and he let out an anguished cry, which echoed through the quiet halls of Imladris, letting everyone who could hear know that Elrond's youngest had back Ro...please brother...I-I-I..." he croaked, cradling his brother's form tightly, tears streaming freely down his face. "I won't loose you..." he whispered.

"I'll always be with you." A soft voice murmured from behind, Elladan looked to see Elrohir watching him with a loving expression, "but now I have to go, remember my love for you Elladan, it will always stay strong."

Elladan nodded and smiled, Elrohir smiled back as he faded.

No matter the distance,

No matter the time,

You'll always be with me,

In heart and mind.


	3. a Second Chance

Summary A year after Elrohir passed, Elladan feels so alone

Disclaimer again poemy thingy is mine

Elladan sat quietly in the garden, where he and Elrohir had spent many hours, happily, talking, reading, sparring or just sitting quietly, enjoying each other's company.

"Elladan?" his father's quiet voice called through his mind, slightly concerned.

"I'm fine Ada," he murmured absently.

"No you're not, nor should you hide it, it does you no good."

"I just miss him so much...I know it has been nearly a year..."

"These things take time to heal, the pain never really goes away; it just fades." He sat by the younger, placing a comforting arm around him, "He'll always be with you ion nîn, in here," he placed a hand to his sons heart, "and here," he kissed the top of his head.

"It's just not the same..." he trailed off.

"No, it isn't, but you will see him again soon."

"I never thought that I would loose him. We were never meant to be separated. We were two halves of a whole, he was my twin Ada, I never thought..."

"You would be separated?" Elrond finished, "I know what you are going through Elladan, the fears, the uncertainty, but as long as you have memories, you will always be together." He smiled softly, "are you coming inside for lunch?" he inquired softly.

"I will be in shortly Ada," he returned his father's smile and watched as the elder Elf walked off.

A second chance is all I ask,

To spend more time with you,

A second chance is all I want,

A second chance with you.

"You're brooding again brother," a familiar voice said with amusement.

"Elrohir," his face lit up with unspoken joy, "Ai brother, I have missed you so."

Elrohir smiled lovingly allowing the elder to embrace him tightly.

"But how...why...you were..." confusion written over his face.

"Dead," he finished, "I was, but I was sent back to you, the Valar said it was not my time to join them...that I was still needed here." He smiled reassuringly, placing a hand on the elder's shoulder; it was evident that Elladan still did not believe he was truly back. "It matters not anyway, I am back now brother."

Elladan finally registered that his twin was truly back, and cared not how and let out a cry of joy and held Elrohir tighter than ever.

A second chance is what we have,

To spend our time together.

A second chance is all I wanted

To show you how I care

No mater what happens brother

You will always be here.

"Come Elrohir, father will be very happy to see you," Elladan beamed, "So much has happened the past year..."

"Year?" Elrohir stammered, "It has been that long?"

"Yes...you did not know?"

"No, it felt merely like days...perhaps a week...time is different in Mandos' Halls," he paused, "well as I say I am back now. What else matters?"

"My point exactly," Elladan grinned linking arms and leading his twin inside.

Elrond froze seeing both of his sons enter the room, at first he thought his imagination was playing with him again but soon realised they were both there before him.

"Elrohir?" he murmured uncertainly.

"Aye Ada, I'm here, I was sent back to you..."

"My son," he murmured choking back the tears and holding the younger tightly against him.

"Ada..." he started.

"Shh ion nîn, shh, I have missed you so much."

"I spoke with Naneth before I left." Elrond broke the embrace, Elladan also visibly stiffened, "she wanted me to tell you she was well and not to worry over her, she has never felt better in her life, and looks forward to seeing you both, and that she loves us all very much."

Elrond smiled and motioned for his eldest to join them, "it is not just your mother who loves you so my sons. I do too." He let out a short yelp as both twins crushed into him and smiled, happy they were back together.

A second chance is what we have,

To spend our time together.

A second chance to keep you safe,

To know you are loved,

No matter what happens here on in,

I'll be with you forever.


	4. A New Family

Summary years after A Second Chance. the twins reach the camp...but it is dead.

The quiet plains near the borders of Imladris Forest were disturbed by the sound of a large group of Orcs, wandering through the lands.

"Elrohir," Elladan murmured, seeing the large group, alerting his twin to their presence, they saw where they were heading.

"Arathorn." Elrohir breathed, knowing the Dúnedain camp was close by.

"We must hurry." The elder twin muttered already headed for the camp which was oblivious to the danger.

The small child gurgled softly, bouncing up and down pullin the elder man's dark hair, just a little too hard, causing the elder to wince slightly, feeling another clump of hair leave his head.

He frowned at the child, who just gurgled innocently and dazzled him with a brilliant cheeky smile.

"Stop that little one; you'll make me bald in no time if you keep puling at my hair so."

Little Aragorn cocked his head as if in thought and started tugging at the beard.

"Come on Aragorn, don't be so rough with your father...you know he's getting old..." Gilraen laughed at her husbands glare, Aragorn laughed in delight bouncing up and down again.

"Hello Lady Gilraen," a voice smiled from behind, "you look as lovely as ever."

"Thank you Halbarad," she blushed.

"Ever the charmer my friend." Arathorn smiled at the younger man.

"Arathorn, scouts say there are Orcs heading this way, in a camp one over heard an Orc mention that they knew Isildur's heir was in this camp."

"What?" Gilraen shrieked.

"We have to leave my friend, Imladris is not far..." he started.

"Gil...Take Aragorn, wait for me there, Lord Elrond will see to it that you are well looked after." He started.

"What? And leave you? No way." She said fiercely.

"My lady, Arathorn is right, please, for your son. For his safety." Both men looked to her with pleading eyes.

"You will come to me there?" she asked.

"I promise, now go." Her husband kissed her and their son before she ran off.

"Go With her Halbarad."

"My lord?"

"I know I will not make it out of this battle alive, I want to make sure my family is cared for. I also want you to take over for me, until my son is ready to."

"Of course my friend." With that the man left, following after the woman and child that had ran before him, glancing back to see the Orcs meet with the few warriors in the camp.

His friends.

"Please don't hurt my child." Gilraen pleaded as two beings moved before her.

"Gilraen?" a soft voice murmured.

She looked to see two identical figures standing before her, it was then she broke down into tears flinging herself into one of their arms.

Elladan rocked her patiently, waiting for the hysterical woman to calm down, soothing her, whilst Elrohir took the small child she had been carrying.

The elder twin then guided her to Elrohir as he sensed someone else joining them.

"Move no closer until I know who you are, lest my sword separates a limb or two." His voice was deadly, no trace of idle threat in its icy fire.

"Peace, I will not harm you." the stranger tried to reassure.

"State your intentions stranger, my brother never leaves a threat idle." Elrohir spoke up.

"I wish only to know the well being of Arathorn's family."

"Halbarad?" Gilraen sobbed, "It's alright Elladan...I know him..."

"My lady, I am relieved to see you well."

"Arathorn..."

"I am sorry. He forced me to leave...to make sure you were well."

"Halbarad," one of the twins spoke to him, "take her and the child to Imladris, our father will make sure you are safe. If you try anything to harm either of them...I swear you will wish the Orcs had taken you too." Elladan's cold gaze pierced the man, he did not trust him. "Come Elrohir, we shall go and see if they are well," he paused, "send word that we may need help against the Orcs."

"I fear there is little you can do alone against them."

"We will take our chances." Elladan said tartly; glad to be out of his company.

"You could have been a little nicer to him brother," Elrohir murmured.

"I do not trust him. He is a Human." Elladan said shortly.

"I don't understand it Dan...why do you have such a problem with some Humans? You never used to..."

"Was it not a Human's blade that killed you those years ago?" he shot back.

"Elladan, when will you let that go? Not all Humans are like that, as you well know. Arathorn trusts him; that is good enough for me. Even if you don't." Elrohir started walking ahead.

"I'm sorry...I just don't want to loose you again..."

"I know, but come, we should see how the camp fares." He said with a small smile running off in the direction of the settlement.

"No," Elrohir whispered, seeing the utter devastation that surrounded them.

"We're too late." Elladan muttered bitterly, "the time we spent in the woods...we could have been here...saving them..." he kicked a helmet halfway across the camp in frustration. "Ro," he whispered seeing a vaguely familiar face.

"No...it can't be...he's ..." Elrohir choked.

"Dan...Ro..." the ragged voice of Arathorn whispered.

"Shh Mellon nîn, we're here...you'll be fine..."

"Gil...Ara..."

"They are with Halbarad." Elladan told him and noticed there was an arrow sticking from his eye. With all the bodies around and the lingering stench of death he could tell his younger twin was trying his hardest not to be sick...so was he.

"Thank you..." he murmured before falling limp in the elder's arms, Elrohir placed a hand on his brother's trembling shoulders.

"How many more must we loose?" he whispered, "how many more lives will the Valar allow to be destroyed? But it's not them. It has nothing to do with their precious Undying Lands so why should they care. It's not fair."

"Elladan..." Elrohir started, hearing the bitterness in his twin's voice.

"Save it Elrohir, I want no empty words of solace, you know I'm beyond that now. It is to Gilraen and Aragorn where our sentiments should lay."

"The Valar knew this would happen." He spoke quietly.

"Then why did they do nothing? Why not intervene?"

"They cannot, you know that. But they told me that I would not remember until it had passed, so I could not stop it either." He muttered sadly. "But come, we cannot leave them out here like this."

"You are right of course." Elladan tried an encouraging smile but it turned out more of a grimace, and they set to work in burying the men women and children that had been mercilessly slaughtered as best they could.

It was near nightfall when the two had finished.

"Come Elrohir," Elladan said softly wiping his brow free of sweat and dirt, "we should go home."

Elrohir could only nod, realisation hit him. So many good men dead. He allowed his twin to lead him back toward home.

"Elladan." He stopped catching the elder's attention.

"No," he growled, seeing a familiar body on the floor, "I will not let another die this night." He was relieved to find the young man was breathing.

"Gil...Orcs took her and..." Halbarad started, his breath laboured.

"Shh, save your strength."

"Who goes there?" a sharp voice demanded.

"Glorfindel," Elrohir breathed, "please take this man back to Ada, he's been injured, and the Dúnedain camp was destroyed...we're going after Gilraen and Aragorn."

"Very well," the blond nodded and picked the man up.

The twins were not left to think any more on the matter and were already following tracks to where the Orcs had gone.

Loud crying erupted through the camp as the small child was roughly treated.

"Shurrup ya lil brat." One growled, making him cry harder.

"Please, leave him alone," Gilraen begged, fearing for her son's life, and the fate of the world.

"Wen it shuts up."

"Give him here, I can calm him down." She said softly, trying to hide her fear.

"Fine, but if you try out funny we'll stick you and your little brat faster than you can blink." The Orc leader growled untying her hands and roughly placing the child in her arms.

"Shh little one, you'll be alright, hush," she gently bounced him up and down until the crying subsided and kissed him lightly.

"Dada..." he gurgled softly tugging at his mother's hair.

"Shh my son, Dada's not here," nor will you ever see him again, she thought sadly, knowing in her heart her husband was dead.

Nearby the twins crouched low behind bushes, watching the whole thing.

"Why am I not surprised to see you two out here ready for battle?" a familiar voice asked from behind.

"Ada," they muttered in unison, trying to be quiet.

"What are you doing here?" Elrohir asked.

"Keeping you two out of trouble obviously." He shook his head, "I met with Glorfindel who was carrying that man and he told me you had gone after him...then the scouts were saying Orcs were in the area. Thought you may be outnumbered." The twins rolled their eyes and smiled.

"My lord," a guard joined them, "we have counted forty Orcs in all."

"Distract them as well as you can, kill them if you must but our main aim is to get the mother and child away from them." Elrond told him.

"Kill them anyway; they do not deserve to live...if you saw the state of the camp..." Elladan trailed off, his hand gripping his sword tight.

"Calm Elladan, they will not survive this night." Elrond assured his eldest and prepared to attack after the other warriors had gone in.

The battle was hard, both sides were equally matched.

"Gilraen," Elladan yelled seeing her fall from a narrow, another Orc slashed her back viciously. There was no sign of the child.

"Ada," he ran to his father's side as the Orcs began to retreat. "Are you alright?"

"It's just a scratch Elladan, I'll be fine." The younger Elf was not completely convinced.

"Ada, so you really expect me to believe the whole 'it's just a scratch' excuse? I came up with that."

"Moma..." a tiny voice called through the empty camp.

The Elves looked to see a small child shaking the fallen woman.

"Wake up..." he started sniffing, Elrohir was first to his side.

"Shh little one," he picked him up and rocked the sobbing child quietly. "You'll be alright, we'll look after you."

"Not waking up...why not waking up?" he sobbed.

"She can't wake little one," Elrond came beside his son, "she sleeps very deeply."

"Dada?"

"I'm sorry child...they are both in Mandos' care." Of course he was not entirely sure that was true, he couldn't bear to hurt the child more.

"Ada, we should leave, the Orcs could come back at anytime." Elladan murmured.

"You are right," he sighed and called to one of the guards, "bring the body, but keep it from the child."

"Ada?" Elrohir questioned.

"She should not be allowed this as her resting place." He explained as Elrohir handed him the child.

"Ada." The child picked up the word quickly.

"Yes, he is our Ada." Aragorn cocked his head and shook it.

"Mine." He muttered.

"No, ours." Elrohir smiled.

"Na, mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

Elrond rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long walk home.

"Fine, have him then, you'll soon want to give him back."

Elladan grinned, receiving a glare from their father.

"One of you take him for a while?" Elrond asked, Elrohir took him again.

It was then the child noticed the pointed ears and pulled.

Hard.

"Ouch," Elrohir yelped glaring at the child, who just looked innocently and giggled insanely.

Elladan chuckled lightly seeing his brother occupying the child...or the child occupying him rather.

"What will we do with the child father?" Elladan asked, falling into step with the elder Elf, "he has no family now...and being Isildur's last heir..."

"I know what you mean my son, but it is not up to us to say what his fate holds." Elrond said softly as they entered the gardens of Imladris, "you two go and sort a room for him, close to one of our if possible."

"Of course Ada," Elrohir said and started to follow Elladan into the House, then the Human stormed passed them followed by a very irritated.

"What seems to be the problem?" Elrond asked.

"Are all Humans as stubborn as you or is it just the blood of Nùmenor?" the blond Elf growled to the Human, ignoring his lord's question.

"I am well, there is nothing wrong with me," Halbarad growled, "I have to go after my lady, I promised Arathorn." He fired back.

"Peace please," Elrond snapped as little Aragorn started crying.

"Thank the Valar you are well little one," he whispered taking the child from one of the twin's arms, ignoring the glares from the other twin.

"Habad," he giggled in delight, causing the young man to smile.

"Where's Gil?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"I am sorry...we could not save her...the Orcs got to her before we did...she had no chance." Elrond told him, "come on Halbarad, you should rest..."

"What about..."

"We'll look after him for now." Elladan reassured taking the child off him again. "Night Ada," the twins said in unison.

"Niy Ada," Aragorn gurgled.

"Does he know what 'Ada' means?" Glorfindel asked, somewhat amused.

"He heard it from the twins." Elrond shrugged, "So, what shall we do with him?"

"I know not my lord. I do not think there will be any families willing to take a child in. but if the enemy thinks Isildur's line is finally destroyed, perhaps it would be better if no one knows different." Halbarad suggested.

"Yes, his identity must remain secret, but come, it has been a trying day for all, Glorfindel will show you to your room." With that Elrond went after his sons to see where they had put the small boy.

"Elladan? Elrohir?" Elrond called quietly seeing a room next door to his was slightly open.

"We're in here Ada," one of them called back softly as he entered.

"You wanted him as close to one of us as possible, what better room than next door to you." Elrohir grinned softly.

It had not taken the small boy long to fall asleep with both of the twins singing softly. Elrond could not help but smile seeing the child looking peaceful in his sleep.

"You two can go if you want to sleep," he suggested, the twins exchanged hesitant glances. "I'm sure he'll be fine...I'm only next door if he wakes and you two are just down the hall." He assured them.

"What is going to happen to him?" Elladan asked softly brushing some strands of hair from his face.

"We don't know, we will decide in the morning."

"Can he stay here?" Elrohir asked quietly, "it's not like we've had others from his Line stay here before."

"But that still means someone must care for him..." he trailed of realising what the younger was asking, "I'll think about it."

"Thank you Ada." The younger twin smiled softly before leaving.

"Good night Ada," Elladan smiled and followed his twin out.

"Good night my sons," he whispered watching them out of the room.

"Niy Ada," a tiny voice whispered back from beside him.

"Good night little one," he bent down and kissed the small boy's head, "now get some sleep." He shook his head noting his eyes were already closed. He smiled softly and went into his own room and fell into a light reverie.

A small cry pierced through his consciousness followed by sobbing.

Elrond forced himself to wake, wondering what would disturb the quiet night, and then he remembered the little boy in the next room. Wasting no time he burst into the room and found him struggling against the sheets.

"Shh sidh, sidh pen naeth, shh you're alright here, you're safe." He soothed the child as he woke.

"Ada?" a frightened voice whispered, huge silver eyes locked with darker blue.

"Shh Estel," Estel? Where had that come from? He shook it out of his mind and rocked the boy gently, close to him.

The frightened child clung to the Elf as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong child?" He asked when he had calmed down.

"The monsters...they...moma...dada..." he sniffed.

"Shh," Elrond pulled the boy close again and resumed rocking him, no child no matter how old should have had to go through what he had. Yet he barely understood any of it.

"Ada?" two bleary faced Elves stepped through the doorway, "Is he alright?"

"Yes, it was just a nightmare." Elrond explained.

"Lan, Rir," Aragorn noticed the twins and held out his arms for them.

"Hello little one," Elladan picked him up.

"I have decided, if it well with Halbarad, we will keep him here with us." Elrond told them, and smiled seeing their faces light up.

"Would you like that Aragorn?" Elrohir asked, "Would you like to live with us?"

"Uh huh," he nodded tiredly, past troubles forgotten and yawned.

"Of course, we cannot allow anyone to know who he is," Elrond told them.

"You mentioned Estel earlier...Hope..." Elladan started, "Is that what you intend to call him?"

"Why not?" Elrohir murmured, "He is the last Hope of Man is he not?"

Elladan rolled his eyes at his brother.

"That is what the Valar said. It is why they wanted me back...to help protect him." He smiled softly at his older brother and father and then looked at the child in his twin's arms.

"Then we must keep him here," Elladan agreed eagerly, looking to his father.

Elrond rolled his eyes, yes, come he is tired, he needs sleep, as do you two." He took the child from them.

"Night Ada," they muttered in unison.

"Good night my sons." He returned their smile, "you ready to go back to sleep little one?"

"I'm scawed...can I sweep wiy you?" his huge silver eyes pleaded.

"Of course," he carried the small child into his larger room and settled him on the bed and pulled covers tightly around him before getting into bed himself, "Estel, Just one more thing before you fall asleep."

"Hmm?" he yawned.

"Elves sleep with their eyes open, so don't worry if you wake up and find me with my eyes open I'm just sleeping."

"Ok," he sighed, not really listening as sleep took him.

"Good night my son," Elrond whispered kissing the child's head watching him sleep for a while before falling asleep himself.

Sometime during the night Elrond felt the child grow restless and snuggled closer to the lord who unconsciously placed a protective arm around him as they both slept.

the next morning Elrond was woken by two frantic voices calling him.

"What?" he murmured.

"Estel...he's gone..." one of his sons said worriedly.

"It is well, he wanted to stay with me last night." He pulled back the covers a little more to reveal the small sleeping Human.

"Mornin Ada," he whispered opening his eyes and smiling tiredly.

"Morning little one," he smiled softly.

"Ello Lan and Rir," he smiled to the twins, with no hope of telling them apart.

"Hello Estel." They smiled in unison causing the child to giggle.

"You two are d same." He giggled, holding his arms up wanting them to pick him up; Elrohir complied eagerly and brought him close to his twin. Again the child pulled at their ears.

Again it was hard.

"Your ears are funny." he noted.

"And painful," Elladan growled ruffling the little boy's hair.

Things are going to get lively around here, Elrond thought wryly, knowing how childish the twins could be alone...but with a young Human...not worth thinking about.

"Me hungy." He bounced up and down in the younger twin's arms.

Well then, we better find some food then." Elladan suggested following his bothers out of the door.

Yes Elrond thought, things were going to get very lively indeed.


	5. Running Away

Summary a sixteen year old Estel is ill and wants to get out of his home, and meets an unsuspecting new friend.

The rain had been lightly falling all day, creating a soothing sound against the back gush of distant waterfalls. It was there the sound of arguing could be heard.

"Estel, you are not well enough to come out hunting. Not this day." Elladan said firmly.

"Elladan, I feel fine, I see no reason I cannot join you...Elrohir tell him..." the sixteen years old Human argued.

"I'm staying out of this." the younger twin shrugged.

"You are not coming with us. That is final." Elladan's tone left no room for arguing, but Estel argued none the less.

"I don't see why not," he repeated.

"You have been seriously ill with a very bad fever, it is raining outside. You know how easily you become ill. Father would only say the same thing. Besides there are reports of Orcs near the borders. Do you want me to continue with reasons?" he gave his Human brother an impatient look.

"You forgot the 'I hate you spending more time than you have to with us' and the 'you are Human you will slow us down' excuses. Face it. You hate having me around." He turned and stormed off back inside, ignoring his brothers' calls.

"Was that really necessary?" Elrohir stood beside his twin.

"He has not been well Elrohir, you know that, I just don't want him to become so sick that he cannot be healed." Elladan sighed, "come on, we should get going whilst it is not raining so badly."

"It's not fair, just because im Human, they don't let me do anything." Estel murmured under his breath slamming his door shut.

"Estel?" a quiet knock sounded, "Are you alright my son?" Elrond entered the room.

"I'm fine Ada," he snapped.

"They would not let you go hunting with them." he said, hearing the argument, "They are only looking out for your health Estel, they do not want to see you ill, it scares them I think, they have rode out with men many times and seen them die from illness." He sighed, "they were right, even if they did let you out, do you really think I would?" he asked with an amused smile. The young Human just muttered something, crossed his arms across his chest and turned from the Elf.

Elrond smiled to himself, Humans always were difficult at this age, and Estel was no different.

"If you don't confine yourself to your room, it would be nice to spend some time with you." he said on his way out.

"Whatever," Estel shrugged lying on his bed, facing the ceiling.

After a few minutes he rolled off the bed and headed out of his window. He was going out whether they liked it or not.

Estel stormed through the trees not really caring for the hunting as he had wanted earlier, he just needed to get away from home for a while, and a good walk in the rain seemed fine.

Fine that is until he started coughing badly. He was starting to feel hot again. Dizziness swept over him followed by feeling lethargic.

Elladan had been right, he was still not well. He hated that but he kept moving, what point he was trying to make he did not know, looking around he found he did not recognise where he was as the trees spun all around him, the rain pounded in his ears and he was encased with shivers.

His father and brothers were going to kill him when they found him.

Suddenly a small group of Orcs crashed through the trees; Estel tried picking up his sword but found it too heavy in his tired arms and dropped it as an arrow shot through his shoulder. Already feeling like a cave troll's play thing he dropped to the floor and fell unconscious.

The Elf had seen the figure fall at just one arrow. How weak. His lips curled in a cruel smile at the thought of killing the Orcs.

Drawing his bow he shot three of the Orcs in easy succession and brought down another two as he moved toward them.

Legolas was not overly impressed to find he was saving a Human, a dead looking one at that. Not that he minded the beings, unlike his father; he just preferred to spend as little time around them as possible.

Killing the last of the Orcs he knelt by the Human to see he was alive, just unconscious. He decided to take him to Imladris, knowing Lord Elrond would be able to help the Human, perhaps even know who he was.

"Ada," Elrohir said bursting into the study, "Estel has gone, he's neither in his room nor anywhere else he normally goes."

"I'm going to kill him," Elladan yelled down the corridor, "I told him he was not to go out so what does he go and do..."

"My lord," a guard entered, carefully keeping distance of the elder twin, "Prince Legolas is here, he says he was attacked by Orcs...Estel is with him and not looking his best..."

"Get him to the healing wing," Elladan started, "we'll meet you there." He sped down the corridor followed closely by his younger twin and father.

"Mae govannen Legolas, thank you for finding him." Elrond said quickly as the young Elf placed him on the bed in the room.

"His fever is right up again...his lungs feel very congested and the arrow..." Elladan trailed off.

"It is poisoned..." Elrohir paled in fear, recognising the smell.

"We must move quickly, Elrohir, get some mint and athelas, boil them together...that always seems to help him breathe when he is ill, Elladan, get that arrow out carefully and try to stem any bleeding, and I'll go and find the antidote." Elrond instructed quickly. After eventually identifying the poison he had managed to mix up an antidote, but not having to use it until now...

"Ada hurry...he's slipping," Elladan called fearfully, remembering all to well the result of the last time he had encountered the poison. He looked to Elrohir, tears glazed his eyes. "He will be well brother..." he tried to reassure Elrohir, who nodded absently as the mixed scent of athelas and mint soothed the room.

"Move Elladan," Elrond said swiftly moving to the bed and mixed some salve onto the wound, hoping it would work.

Estel started moaning as the salve was applied generously, and he started thrashing around.

"Help me get him out of his wet clothing," Elrond ordered, not letting his fear for his son show.

"My lord?" Legolas spoke, "is there anything I can do to help?" he could tell the family was very concerned about the Human.

"No Legolas, we'll manage, Elrohir why don't you show him to the guest rooms?" Elrond suggested.

All they could do now was wait.

"Who is he?" Legolas asked as the younger twin walked him through the corridors.

"He is our brother." Was the sad reply.

"But he is Human."

"That matters not, we love him no less, father took him in as a small child after his father was killed by Orcs." He explained.

"Oh...Estel?" he repeated the name.

"Yes, he brings more hope than you can begin to imagine. He just doesn't know it yet." Elrohir gave the prince a tired smile, "here is your room, there will be serving staff close by if you need anything." He nodded and left back to his father.

"Ada?" Elladan whispered tiredly, it had taken all their energy to calm the man down.

"I'm fine," Elrond muttered.

"Will he be?"

"I don't know my son...we have only ever encountered the poison once before...I don't know if the antidote will work..." he trailed off looking to the small fire burning in the corner of the room.

"What if the antidote does work...his illness...is it serious...will he live through that...?"

"I wish I knew Elladan, I really do." he held back his own grief, to loose the Human at such a young age...

"I should have kept a closer eye on him. I should have locked him away. I knew he would have done something stupid like this...why did I not stop him?" Elladan started.

"What you could have done is in the past Elladan. I know it sounds harsh but there is nothing more we can do for him. There is no use dwelling on the past."

"But is it not the past that determines the future?" Elladan snapped, "I'm sorry father...I just don't want the same thing that killed Elrohir to kill Estel...or anything else...he is Human...his life is short anyway...for it to be shortened so badly..." he trailed off and felt a tear trail his cheek.

"I know my son," Elrond moved next to his eldest and placed a comforting arm around him, "don't worry, I would never loose Hope without a fight."

"Is he..." Elrohir entered the room.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, the fever has started breaking already." Elrond said dabbing more athelas and mint water over the young man's face.

"The poison?"

"I think that too is wearing off...I cannot know for sure...we will have to keep a close eye on him for days." Elrond reassured them.

"Ada, you look tired, why don't you go and rest," Elladan suggested, "we can watch over Estel and Elrohir can come for you if you are needed."

"I'll be fine Elladan, there are plenty of chairs in here." Elrond said, not wanting to say he still feared for the Human's life and would prefer to be by him should anything happen.

Hours later he looked to see both of his sons had fallen asleep, one, Elladan he thought allowed his brother the comfortable spot on the chair whilst he was curled on the floor by the chair.

He then looked to the big bed and saw Estel was still. Too still. Immediately alarmed he wasted no time checking for a pulse. Which to his relief was steady, as was his breathing. The young man had a little colour back in his face and started looking better. Hopefully the worst was over.

"Ada?" he looked to see questioning silvereyes watching him.

"I'm fine Elladan," he murmured not taking his eyes of his youngest son, "Estel is fine too, he is looking much better than he was."

"Good," his eldest muttered.

"What?" Elrohir's bleary gaze looked over the others in the room.

"Go back to sleep my sons, all is well." He assured them and smiled watching them readjust positions as they fell back to sleep.

"My lord?" another voice called, Elrond looked to see Legolas walk through the door.

"Should you not be sleeping young prince?" he asked amused.

"I can't sleep...something keeps me wondering about Estel...will he be alright? Why were the twins so worried for his life?"

"Hopefully he will be well, and as for the twins..." he trailed off watching his sons, with a bang Elrohir fell off the chair and onto Elladan who, instead of waking up pulled his brother closer and placed a protective arm around him. Elrohir, glad of the extra warmth curled by the elder. Elrond smiled watching the twins, fondly remembering when his twin, Elros would be so protective, even in sleep...Elros, how he missed his twin, yet all he had to do was to look at Elladan to see him, and Estel, who was of his brother's line. Both sons were so much like him in so many ways...

"My lord?" the questioning voice pulled him from the past.

"I'm sorry Legolas, memories just catching up, where was I...oh yes, the twins always worry for him, he is human as you know, and he can become very ill very quickly. Estel was just recovering from a very serious illness when he decided to run off alone and when you found him the illness was much worse...that in itself worries the twins...what worries them more, especially Elladan is the poison on the arrow." He looked to see Legolas was absorbing the information carefully, "many years ago, five hundred at least Elrohir was shot by a Human and killed by a poison, one that we had never encountered and so had no cure..."

"But if he was killed, why is he here now?" Legolas asked, clearly confused.

"A year after, he was sent back to us by the Valar, for what reason, we never knew, until we took Estel in."

"What has a young mortal got to do with bringing Elrohir back to life?" Elrond gave the prince a patient smile before continuing.

"What I am going to tell you now Legolas is a well guarded secret, one of which very few know of, it must never get out, lest great ill befalls Middle Earth. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You know of Isildur and his heirs do you not?"

"Yes," he nodded slowly, "the last of them was killed years ago by Orcs..."

"That is what everyone thinks, Estel is the last of that line. His real name is Aragorn, but for his safety we keep that a secret and called him Estel..."

"Elrohir mentioned that he held great hope..." the prince trailed off.

"Yes, he does, but that information will not be told until I feel he is ready to know."

"I understand."

"So getting back to your question of Elrohir coming back..."

"He was sent to protect him." Legolas finished.

"Yes, and the reason that they worry over him so much is because the poison that infected Estel was the same one that killed Elrohir, but after his death I worked on a cure for it but I have not had a chance to test if it works until now."

"Oh right," Legolas murmured, utterly confused.

"It is complicated but you will understand in time." He smiled and would have said more had Estel not started coughing, waking the twins instantly.

"Shh ion nîn, don't fight it, just cough it all up, you'll feel better after." Elrond soothed as the young man pulled himself on his side.

"Hurts," he whispered.

"Shh I know, but you'll be alright," Elrond soothed holding his son close and found he was shivering, "Elrohir, get some more blankets for him. What else hurts?"

"Breathing...aches..."

"Elladan, go and get some more mint, do you find that helps?" he nodded weakly.

"Sorry Ada...didn't mean to go off and get attacked."

"You're home now, that is all that matters." Elrond assured.

"You..." he looked at Legolas, "You saved me..."

"It was nothing Estel...I couldn't watch as the Orcs killed..." the Elf started.

"Estel, this is Legolas..." Elrond introduced, realising his son had never met the Elf before.

"Thank you Legolas..." he broke off coughing again and moaned as he sat back.

"Easy Estel, try and drink this," Estel sniffed the contents of the mug carefully, eying his father suspiciously.

"What's in it?"

"Something to help you."

"Ada..."

"Drink it or I can get your brothers to force it down you..." a small smile slipped across the elder Elf's face as Estel slowly drank with a scrunched up expression at the taste.

"Can't you put something in these things to make it taste a little better?" He muttered.

"It does its job," Elrond shrugged, Estel glared.

Elladan walked back into the room carrying more herbs and placed them into the boiling pot. The relaxing aroma immediately was released, soothing the air.

"I think you should all get back to bed, it is still too early to be awake." he told the other three Elves.

"We're fine sleeping where we were," Elladan protested.

"Legolas can have the chair if he wants." Elrohir added.

"What if Legolas wants to go back to his own room as you two should do."

"I'll be fine, I've slept in much worse place." The Mirkwood Elf said suddenly.

"I'm never going to win," Elrond muttered under his breath as he gave up and looked to Estel, who had fallen back to sleep again, "I'll go and get something from the kitchens, anyone like anything?"

"We'll go," the twins said in unison, "come on Legolas," they dragged the reluctant Elf out with them.

He smiled thinking what the twins were likely to bring back between them, and then thought he didn't really want to know. They had been gone a while.

His smile soon faded seeing his youngest convulsing on the bed.

The Human felt much too cold, yet his skin was on fire, he was shaking and breathing extremely erratically and he would not stop heaving until he was violently sick everywhere.

"Estel, Estel, wake up, open your eyes Estel," he called, fear gripping his heart as he laid the man on his side, "come on my son, wake up, open your eyes for me..."

"Ada?" the twins entered the room and saw their father working frantically with different herbs at their young brother's side.

"What happened?"

"Will he be alright?" the questions from the twins came at the same time.

"Help me move him toward the fire," he said, the twins removed all coverings as their father carried the Human to the floor by the large burning fire.

"One of you place blankets down there for him to lie on," he ordered roughly, Elrohir was quick to place them down as Estel was lowered to the floor.

"Will he...?" Elrohir asked fearfully.

"I don't know or care, we just need to calm him down. Either help your brother do something useful or get out of here." he snapped without thinking. "Legolas," he called the Elf, who had frozen in shock temporarily, not used to seeing anything like that, "fetch some cold water and cloths." The Elf nodded and went of to find someone who could help him find what he wanted.

Estel was still coughing and heaving.

"That's it Estel, let it all out," he tried rubbing the younger's back and chest to release whatever it was irritating him.

Legolas soon returned with a large basin of cold water and placed it by Elrond, who immediately started dabbing the Human's face in an attempt to cool his skin down.

Hours later the four Elves were extremely drained, Estel had been sick so many times, they thought he would never stop. Estel was still shaking, but his temperature had dropped, but the amount of times he had vomited scared them all, particularly Elrond, especially when he noticed he was sicking up blood too.

"Elrond you still..." Glorfindel entered the room; the smell of sick hit him hard. "What happened? Doesn't matter, go and find another room, I'll get some of the serving staff to clean up in here...are you alright?"

"I'll be fine...Estel though..." Elrond trailed off.

"I'll watch him for a while, you need to change clothes and get cleaned up. We'll find another room for him, one that is cleaner."

"Are you sure?" Elrond hesitated.

"Yes, I am, I can keep an eye on him until you get back." The blond Elf lord assured his friend.

"Thank you Glorfindel." Elrond forced a weary smile.

"And you three," he spoke to the younger Elves, "you all look like you have been dragged through Mordor and back several times. He'll still be here when you get back, now go." He shooed them all out of the door before finding a new room.

Not long later the four Elves entered the room at the same time to find Glorfindel sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Estel intently.

"Thank you Glorfindel," Elrond smiled gratefully.

"I'll send some food down for you," he smiled.

"Again, thanks. How has he been?"

"He has calmed down a lot; just call me if you need anything else." Glorfindel said before leaving the room.

"Ada?" Elladan spoke up after their father pulled away from the Human.

"He looks better than he was...but the last time we said that he became worse, we will just have to wait." Elrond told them.

Even more hours passed as the day wore on, there was no sign that Estel was getting better, but at least he was not getting worse. The original reason for Legolas' visit had completely been forgotten, for he too was very concerned for the human that he saved.

"Ada?" Elladan asked seeing the elder Elf waver slightly, "are you well"?

"Yes Elrohir, I'm fine." He brushed off his son's concern.

"Ada, I'm Elladan..." he corrected, "Are you sure you are well? You look tired."

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"When was the last time you rested? Surely it has not been since Estel came home." he said worriedly.

"I have had no time to rest, Estel has been so ill...I'll rest when he gets better."

"No, you'll rest now, you can be of no use to anyone falling asleep. Elrohir and I can handle anything that comes along."

"Elladan, I..."

"My lord," Glorfindel entered the room, "I brought some dinner for you all."

"Thank you just put it down over there." Elrond muttered with a yawn.

"Ro," Elladan whispered, "go out and get some of those sleeping herbs and put them in Ada's drink," Elladan instructed.

Elrohir nodded before leaving the room.

"Where's he gone?" Elrond asked.

"Don't know, to get something I think." Elladan shrugged pretending not to care.

Elrohir rejoined them not long later, and subtly dropped the herbs in the cup. "Ada, here's a drink," he handed the cup to the elder Elf.

"I used the colourless, tasteless ones." He whispered to the elder twin who nodded in approval.

"Ada? Are you well?" Elladan asked in concern.

"I told you I feel fine...just a little drowsy..." he trailed off as he walked across the room.

"Come, sit down before you fall." Elladan guided him to the chair by the fire.

"I'll be fine," he smiled tiredly before falling to sleep nearly straight away.

"Sleep well Ada," Elladan kissed his brow and placed a blanket around him before moving to his human brother's side.

hours later, the sun was setting in the sky, Elrond had still not waken, he must need the sleep, Elladan thought, and asked his twin, "how much did you actually put in?"

"Enough, its doing its job isn't it?"

"True." Elladan shook his head.

Estel started murmuring ad shifting again.

"Shh Estel, it's alright brother, we're here."

"Dan?" The young man whispered grey eyes locked.

"Welcome back," Elrohir smiled, "how do you feel?"

"Better," he smiled weakly, "hurts to breathe..."

"Anything else hurt?" Elladan asked with concern.

"No...just ache in general...where's Ada?"

"On the chair," Legolas said speaking for the first time in ages.

"Sleeping?" Estel raised an eyebrow, "You drugged him, didn't you?"

"Yes, he needs the rest," Elladan defended himself.

"You'll need to hide when he wakes." Legolas laughed, Estel rolled his eyes and forced a smile.

"Here, drink this," Elladan gave him a mug.

"Why?" Estel whined.

"It will help to make you feel better," he said, "or shall I force it down?" he asked with a threatening grin.

Glaring, Estel slowly drank it. And then looked up at the taste.

"You put..." Estel started, tasting the honey.

"Well, I'm fed up of hearing you complain," he shrugged and ruffled his hair.

A low groan from the corner of the room warned the others that Elrond was waking up.

"Sleep well Ada?" Elrohir snickered and was received with an annoyed glare.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," Elladan chided lightly, "you needed that sleep, and you weren't going to rest on your own. You feel better. Admit it."

"Yes I do, but next time...don't." he was still glaring when he noticed his youngest was awake. "How do you feel Estel?" he asked.

"Better Ada and he put honey in the mixture stuff." Elrond rolled his eyes as his eldest beamed. Elrond sat by him on the bed.

"Well as long as you are starting to feel well again. You gave us quite a scare earlier you know. We almost lost you. At least twice. The next time you even think to go off alone when we expressly told you not to, don't. Legolas may not be here to save you again. Neither might the twins be." His voice was low, which was even worse than shouting.

"I'm sorry Ada; I know I shouldn't have gone off..."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know...I just felt..."

"Forget it; if there is something on your mind you can always talk about it, it is much better than just running off and almost getting killed."

"I know but..."

"I know I seem to just be grousing at you, but I do it because I care, I don't want to loose you." his tone softened, "You are the most important thing to me my son and I love you...I just worry, perhaps too much..."

"I know Ada...I love you too." He whispered as the Elf pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"Awwwwwwww," the twins teased in unison and were hit by pillows soon after.

"Before I loose anymore pillows to you wait until Estel is better or go into your own room." Elrond said catching them before they were thrown back. "Now I'm sure you would all like some proper rest, knowing Estel will be well," he levelled them all with a suggestive glance, and the twins hesitantly left the room. "Is there something else Legolas?"

"Not really, are you sure he'll be alright now? I mean will it be like last night again?"

"Oh Valar no. even among Humans what happened last night was extremely rare, and I hope it will never happen again. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"And I'll be around more to make sure of it." the prince promised smiling to the Human.

"Oh no, the twins are bad enough..." he groaned in mock protest.

"You would compare me to those hellions?" Legolas smirked.

"Who are you..."

"...calling a hellion?"

The twins appeared around the door again.

"Hellions, plural, more than one." Estel interjected.

"There are three of them in this room and another that needs to be resting." Elrond's spoke up, rolling his eyes at the conversation, no matter how true it was.

"But Ada..." they whined in unison.

"No, Estel has been seriously ill, he must rest. He will still be here tomorrow. Now go." He shooed the younger Elves out of the door, turning to face his son again, he gave him an exasperated look.

"Tired Ada?" Estel smiled.

"The last time those three were put together for a long period of time...I had a headache that would have affected the whole Human population and it took me nearly an age to get over it. I can still feel it echoing." He smiled ruefully.

"What happened?"

"The twins were seventy five...leading on a little twenty year old Legolas, for a whole summer...they caused so much disaster between them. Celebrían could never turn her back on any of them. Poor Glorfindel was a jumpy nervous wreck for years after. In the end when Legolas went home I sent them to Galadriel...it was good to have the peace." He chuckled lightly, "after that he only came for a few weeks at a time, it was better...poor Thranduil; he agreed to take the twins for a time...he soon gave them back...you would think, with time they would mature...but no...their pranks became worse, more annoying, less predictable, and with Legolas...you think the things you three pull off together..." he trailed off seeing Glorfindel rush in, looking edgy.

"Elrond, will you tell those...those creations of Morgoth to stop putting me on edge."

"What have they done?" he sighed.

"Nothing...that is just it. They follow me around, it's making me nervous...the twins are bad enough..." he saw Estel grinning at him. "Don't you start...I know that look child...you have become awful under the hellions' influence..."

"Glorfindel," the twins called in unison, "we know where you are." It was annoying sing-songy voice.

Estel burst out laughing, ignoring the dull aching that was making itself aware, even Elrond could not help but smile at his friend.

Suddenly the three crept behind the blond lord and made him jump to the ceiling.

"That is it. Everyone out now." He levelled them all with a glare that would have sent every evil ever created running. "And you three, stop harassing poor Glorfindel. You know his nerves have never been the same..." he saw the look in his sons' eyes, "don't go after Erestor either. It is getting late; people are starting to go to bed, as you should be doing. Not creating havoc."

"Sorry Ada," the twins murmured in unison, clearly a different meaning in their eyes, they moved close beside Estel, "when he lets you out we have got the best thing going on," Elladan whispered, causing the man to smile widely.

"Which won't be for a while if you keep irritating him." Elrond cut in and literally threw the twins out of the room.

"Good night my lord," Legolas bowed lightly, "Lord Glorfindel," he gave the other blond a chillingly mischievous grin.

Glorfindel glared at the hysterical Human, "you laugh now young one...just wait until they turn on you." he stormed out of the room, then Elrond too burst out laughing with his son.

"Alright Estel, that's enough excitement for you for one day." He smiled, "I think it is time that you went to sleep."

"I'm not tired." He yawned. 

"Of course not." Elrond ruffled his hair, "I'll be nearby if yo need anything, alright?"

"Yeah," Estel murmured falling asleep.

"Sleep well my son." Elrond smiled kissing his brow and brushed the hair from his face and sat for a wile before leaving to his own bed.

It wasn't for many weeks later that Elrond would allow Estel to be up and in that time the twins and Legolas had pulled so many pranks no one in Imladris could turn a corner without having to look both ways first.

Estel laughed as the trio finished telling him of their latest thing involving Erestor and soap with dye in. the young human loved seeing this side of his brothers, the more carefree side rather than being more reserved as they often were.

"ELLADAN, ELROHIR, LEGOLAS," both Glorfindel and Erestor burst into the room, with evil glares matching their father's.

The four friends just stopped dead still and all was silent before they burst out laughing,

"Well my lords, this is certainly...a new look..." Elladan managed between laughs.

"Yes, why did you dye your hair pink?" Elrohir giggled.

"Well parts of it at least?" Legolas grinned.

Estel just carried on laughing until tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Glorfindel, Erestor what..." Elrond started and intended to finish it with 'is the shouting about' but finished with; "in the name of the Valar are you doing with pink streaked hair?" he was struggling to keep his face straight. The twins and Legolas had hidden behind him.

The two Elves just glared.

"I think I suits you," Elrond commented casually and saw both were about to spear him to the floor but he sidestepped and they crashed into the twins.

As soon as their faces met, both Elves bolted for the stables, Legolas completely forgotten.

"So what happened?" Elrond asked Legolas.

"IT was Elladan's idea, he suggested to make the soap look more colourful...but the dye must have run and got into Erestor's hair...then Glorfindel must have used the other that we did." He snickered.

"You young prince, will be lucky to leave this place alive." Elrond shook his head.

"Ah my lord, I fear that you are right so I must leave soon, I fear I have overstayed my welcome."

"Not at all, but your father will probably want you home anyway."

"So soon?" Estel whimpered, he had enjoyed the elf's company.

"Yes Estel, but don't worry, you will be able to visit some time I'm sure."

"Of course," Legolas agreed, "I'd be offended if you didn't come."

"Give it a month or two and I'm sure he'll be causing chaos in your halls. For once." Elrond smiled.

"As long as the twins don't come, father is still wary of his antechamber."

"Why what...?" Estel started.

"Things like that are better left unmentioned mellon nîn," Legolas told him. Estel just laughed.

"Very well, hopefully see you in a couple of months. I'll send a runner to let you know when I am coming, and if the twins will be joining me or not." Estel smiled.

"See you soon." Legolas nodded pulling the surprised man into a friendly embrace before leaving the room.

"I think you have made a good friend there my son," Elrond smiled, "and I have an annoying feeling we'll be seeing more of him in time to come."

"Oh no," Glorfindel and Erestor moaned hearing the last words as they entered the room but spotted the twins and ran off again yelling at them.

Elrond sighed. He was getting a headache.


	6. Tell Me A Lie

Summary Songfic Two close friends finally part

Disclaimer song is from WWE soundtrack

I've known you all my life

At least that's how it seems Never known another way Living out on a dream 

Now I know you're leaving me and I'll never understand

Before I let you walk away, I have one last demand 

The sun was fading slowly, the reds, oranges and golds of dusk seeped through the small windows to the King of Gondor's room.

The door opened slowly, Arwen stood as Legolas hesitantly walked into the room.

"Legolas is here my love," she whispered to the still form on the bed and forced a tired smile as she walked past Legolas.

Even before he saw his old friend he knew one thing. He would not likely survive to see the new day.

Tell me a lie and say that you won't go Look in my eyes and hold me even though I realize you had to walk away No more yesterday 

"Estel..." he started uncertainly...what could you say to a dying man?

"I'm glad to see you Mellon nîn," was a shaky reply, "It has been a while."

"Yes Estel...it has," Legolas realised the truth in his friend's words. It had been too long.

"But you're here now," the king smiled, Legolas could tell he was tiring swiftly.

"Yes I am." Legolas agreed with a small smile.

"It seems like only yesterday when we met...you dragged me back to Rivendell for the first time. Who was to know it was not the last." A small chuckle escaped his lips. "And yet, no matter what we have been through, you have remained at my side until the end."

"I told you I would, did I not?" Legolas gently took one of his friend's shaking hands in his own. "I never in my life thought I could get into much trouble until I met you Estel...yet we have stayed together through everything...until the end...I knew we would...your brothers often said nothing would separate us...if only that were so..." he felt a tear gliding down his cheek as he looked to see the stars shining brightly, but none brighter than Eärendil.  
  
You always were my Angel

Flying high above Always looking out for me Angel that I love But now my dreams are fadin' like age-old photographs That hurt too much to look at now, remind us of our past 

"Legolas...I can feel my time grows short..." he let out a cough.

"No...Estel...you can't leave me...I can't go on..." Legolas started to protest, not wanting to loose his best friend.

"Yes you can Legolas, you can and you will...you were always strong...long before we met...you are still strong now...go to the West...remember me my friend...remember all the times we had together...good and bad...remember my love for you always...my brother..."

"Estel...I..." he had known that Estel would not live forever, and cursed himself for it... "It's not fair," he spoke his thoughts, "Why are you not allowed to live forever...after all you have done..."

"Legolas," he smiled fondly at his friend, "we both knew this day...night would come...it is here...and I must leave you now...I know this Legolas...I have never regretted a moment of knowing you...you have been such a good friend...more than I ever deserved..."

Legolas choked hearing those words and pulled the man into one last embrace.

"Ai Estel...how can you even think that? You were the greatest thing I found in my life...a true friend...I feel very privileged to have known you even for a short while..." he wiped the tears from his face. "Namárië Estel...may you always find peace." He kissed the man's brow and left, allowing Arwen to rejoin him.

"Namárië Legolas," he whispered.

Tell me a lie and say that you won't go

Look in my eyes and hold me even though I realize you had to walk away No more yesterday 

Legolas sighed as he walked outside, by the King's room window.

"Estel," Arwen's cry pierced his heart and he knew the man's time in Middle Earth was truly over. He looked to the sky and saw a new star shining brightly and he whispered once more.

"Namárië."

Maybe we could stay together Maybe it could last forever Maybe if you just tell me a lie Maybe then, we'll never say goodbye 


End file.
